In a technology of packaging devices used in mobile products such as smartphones or tablet personal computers (PC), miniaturization and performance improvements of the devices have been continuously demanded. That is, efforts to manufacture a package having a small size and to add more functions in the same space have been conducted. Particularly, demand for miniaturization of components having additional functions rather than a main component has increased. For example, demand for miniaturization and performance improvements of an image sensor package used in a camera module, or the like, has increased.